The present technology relates to an information processing device and an information processing method, and particularly to an information processing device and an information processing method that can obtain contents according to metadata.
Recently, with the digitization of television broadcasting, an amount of information that can be broadcast simultaneously has been increased dramatically. Accordingly, various kinds of data are simultaneously broadcast together with television programs (contents) to be viewed in real time.
In addition, a content download service has been proposed which uses the above-described television broadcasting and the Internet, which allows high-speed download of data, as different paths for content communication (see Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2010-21988, for example).
In an ordinary content download service, filtering attributes (referred to also as filtering indexes, filtering metadata, or the like) set in a server on the side of a provider (a content provider or a service provider) providing (distributing) contents are attached as metadata to contents so that a client for receiving (obtaining) the contents filters (selects) the contents.
The filtering attributes are set as values for metadata elements selected from a metadata set defined by an standardization organization such as ATSC (Advanced Television Standard Committee), ARIB (Association of Radio Industries and Businesses), or the like.
Specifically, for example, contents to which a filtering attribute is attached such that “viewing target” is selected as a metadata element and “teens” is set as a value for the metadata element are provided to a client that performs filtering so as to obtain “contents targeted at viewers ‘in teens as a viewing target.’”